Crazy Kisses
by NewVoice
Summary: “Well…” He said, an idea forming. “What if I can prove not all kisses are the same?” Fluffy Chapter Channy.
1. Monday

**A/N I know I should be writing the next chapter for my other story but I got side tracked with a new idea. And the forth chapter for TTWILY is almost done…kinda. I wanted to write a fluff story cuz writing an emo Chad is getting me down**.

* * *

**Crazy Kisses**

**Monday-The Challenge**

Sonny Monroe was lounging in the prop house with her long-time boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. It was days like this that Sonny loved, just the two of them. When Chad was Chad, and not Chad Dylan Cooper. The two were sitting on the couch, well Chad was and Sonny was in his lap. Every now and then Chad would lean own for a short kiss but other then that the pair just sat in blissful silence. But then again, Sonny had never really liked silence.

"Chad I'm bored." Sonny complained as she moved to lie down across Chad's lap. Chad just laughed at her.

"Well then Sonny, I think I can think of a way to spice things up." Chad said as he leaned in for yet another kiss. Before he could get to close though, Sonny put her hand over his mouth.

"Chad, not that I don't love kissing you, but it's always the same." Sonny told her boyfriend. Now Chad wasn't in such a laughing mood. Sonny was just being mean by denying him kisses.

"Well…" He said, an idea forming. "What if I can prove not all kisses are the same?" Chad asked.

"Hmmm…and how would you prove that oh boyfriend of mine?" Sonny asked out of curiosity.

"What if I can kiss you a different way everyday for a week?"

Sonny thought about it. Suddenly an evil plan came into the comedians mind.

"Alright I'll take you up on that Cooper," Chad gulped; she only used his last name when she was going to do something he didn't like. "If we do it by my rules."

Poor Chad saw nothing wrong with this so he nodded his head.

"Well first off, each kiss has to be in someway that I've never been kissed before. And since you don't know all the ways I've been kissed you'll have to think outside the box. Second, If I win you come on an episode of So Random." Sonny said looking at Chad to see if he would agree. She knew by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't turn it down no matter what now. "And finally, you can't kiss me on any day at all until you've done your special kiss. Agreed?" Sonny asked.

"Your serious that I can't kiss you everyday unless I come up with an idea?" Chad worriedly asked.

"Just to clarify Chad," Sonny said like she was speaking to a two year old. "You need to think of _one_ special kiss per day. After you do that you can kiss me any time you want until midnight. That's when it resets. Deal?" Sonny said, trying to get him to say yes before he figured out what was wrong with the deal.

"Well…I guess…WAIT A SECOND!" Chad practically yelled, glaring at his girlfriend. "What happens if I win?"

"Umm…Nothing?" Sonny tried.

"No way. Let me think. If I win…you have to…" Chad got an evil smile on his face. "Every time we're in the same room and someone says 'Chad' or 'Sonny' or 'Kiss' you have to kiss me. No matter what is going on. And if someone says either my full name or yours you have to say 'I am completely and hopelessly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper!' loudly. For one full day." Chad smiled at Sonny who just looked at him like he was insane.

"That's not fair, you only have to be on So Random for one episode! But you want me to look like a fool for a whole day." Sonny pouted hoping to get him to change his mind.

"Actually Sonny it's quite fair. Seeing as I also have to come up with idea's to kiss you or I don't get kissed at all. So do we have a deal?" He stuck his hand out for Sonny to shake.

"Deal." Sonny said. She put her hand in his to shake but instead Chad pulled her closer for a kiss. When he let go he smiled at her.

"We start tomorrow then."

* * *

**A/N This is just an intro so it's shorter then the rest of the chapters will be.**


	2. Tuesday

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. But I just write what I feel like and lately I've just been kicking out "That's the Way I Loved You" chapters. This is really just a fluff story that I started, I had no idea that so many people would like it but I'm glad ya do! :D**

**Chapter 2: Tuesday-Surprise!**

Sonny was walking back from the café with Tawni. Marshall wanted the two of them to come up with a new place for the 'Check It Out' girls to check things out.

"What if we were at an aquarium? 'Check out that fish', 'Check out that shark'. That sort of thing." Sonny said as they walked down the hall.

"OMG! I just had a brilliant idea." Tawni flipped her hair in a Tawni-like manner. "Check it Out girls in Tawni Town! After all it a heck of a town! I'm so smart…and pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Umm Tawni…What would we Check Out?" Sonny asked a little confused.

"Well…um…Oh I know! 'Check out how pretty Tawni is!'"

"I'm sorry Tawni but…I don't think so." Sonny said apologetically.

"Fine then. I don't wanna talk about sketches anymore. So…how are you and Chad doing?" Tawni asked with no more enthusiasm. She must have really wanted to be in Tawni Town.

"Well…yesterday we kinda made a bet." Sonny said in a small voice. She knew what Tawni would say.

"Your still making bets with him? Sonny why do you even try? You know that he wins _every _time."

"This time is different." Sonny said. "This time I'm determined to win."

"What are the consequences? Chad's are always pretty creative." Tawni asked. She was right about Chad's consequences though, they were always…something. Like once Sonny had to wear a different Mackenzie Falls shirt everyday for a week straight, and another time she had to stand on top of the building and scream that she loved Chad and he was the most talented actor of our generation.

"Well _when_ he loses he has to be on an episode of So Random! And on the off chance that I lose…I have to kiss him whenever someone says one of three words or announce I love him when they say one of two other things." Sonny said. She didn't want to tell Tawni what the code words were just incase she lost.

"Ew. Why would we want him on our show?" Tawni asked completely ignoring the last part of what Sonny had just said.

"I was thinking a spoof of Mackenzie Falls. If he had Chad it would be so much better." Sonny told her friend.

"Yeah, sure. That way you can play Portlyn and get to mix business and pleasure." Tawni said matter-o-factly as the two girl walked into their dark dressing room.

"Hey Tawni didn't we leave the light's on when we left?"

"Yeah, someone must have just turned them off. I'll get them…if only I could find the switch…oh found it!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny saw the lit up room for about two seconds when suddenly she felt a pair of lips on hers. Knowing who it was Sonny deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Chad leaned forwards.

"Surprise." He whispered before leaving a shocked Sonny and disgusted Tawni behind.

**A/N It was short I know but I didn't want to fill up pages with mindless chatter between Sonny and Tawni, I got bored after writing like half a page of it.**

**P.S i would have had this up yesterday but the doc manager thingy was being stupid so blame it for an extra 24-hour delay.**


	3. Wednesday

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I'm having problems with this story. Making it long is harder then I thought it would be, so a lot of random non-sense ends up in it.**

* * *

** Wednesday – Spider Man**

"Check out that tree." Sonny said through the gum she was chewing.

"Check out that monkey." Tawni responded.

The girls were rehearsing for their new Check It Out Girls sketch. This time the Check it out girls were on a jungle safari.

"Check out that tiger." Sonny said as she pointed to a tiger in a tree that was actually Zora.

"Check out the tiger chasing our guide." Tawni said as Zora jumped out towards Nico, who was playing their guide. The two girls watched Zora chase Nico off the set and then started their dance.

"Cut! That was great girls. Five minute break and then we'll do the tooth fairy sketch." Marshall said from his chair. Sonny and Tawni rushed off the set.

"I love this uniform! It doesn't make me look boxy!" Tawni exclaimed as she pulled a compact mirror out of her back pocket.

"Amazing." Sonny laughed. While she was laughing she noticed Chad walking onto the set. Sonny left Tawni's side and practically ran towards her boyfriend.

"Hello Beautiful." Chad said when Sonny was in his arms. Sonny reached up to try and kiss him but her covered her mouth.

"Na-ah. No normal kisses remember?" Chad said with a smirk as he removed his hand from his girlfriends mouth. Sonny pouted.

"Don't you wanna just give in?" Sonny asked.

"Nope." Chad said simply. "Do you wanna sit down? That sketch looked like it was a lot of work."

"Can't I gotta get back. I'll see you for lunch?" Sonny questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Of coarse. I'll see you later then." Chad let go of Sonny and backed away.

"What? No good-bye kiss?" Sonny asked.

"Sorry." Chad turned, shoved his hands in his pocket, and walked towards the exit.

"Stupid bet." Sonny muttered as she went to go get ready for her next sketch.

Sonny entered the cafeteria along with the rest of the Randoms a few hours later. She did a quick scan for Chad and found him standing in line for frozen yogurt. She snuck up behind him and used her hands to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" Sonny whispered in his ear. Chad smirked.

"The extremely hot check it out girl?" Chad asked. Sonny uncovered his eyes and he turned around. "Hey what do ya know? I was right." Chad said. He was about to lean down, but then paused. "You're too cute. It's not a fair contest." Chad complained wrapping his arms around Sonny.

"All's fair in love and war." Sonny said. The two got their food and went over to their usual table in the back of the café. Chad pulled Sonny's chair out for her to sit down.

"So what's the kiss for today?" Sonny asked, making conversation.

"I'm not gonna tell you. But I can show you. Close your eyes." Chad said. Sonny did as she was told. She heard Chad's chair move and him get up.

"Chad where ar-" Sonny was interrupted by someone's (Hopefully Chad's) lips on hers. When the other person stopped the kiss Sonny opened her eyes and saw Chad, except she only saw his neck. Apparently Chad had leaned over top of Sonny so it would be like he was kissing her upside-down.

"Ripping off Spider-man are we?" Sonny asked crossing her arms as Chad went back to his seat.

"Well I doubt you've ever been kissed like that before…and it was on TV last night."

"Okay you win today. And now I think you owe me a good-bye kiss from this morning." Sonny said with a devious smile.

* * *

**A/N Hopefully it was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. I really didn't expect it to have so many readers.**


	4. Thursday

**A/N I think this chapter is the longest yet, to make up for hardly updating. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thursday-Cliché**

"Tawni have you seen my heart shaped necklace? The one Chad gave me." Sonny asked her friend as she frantically searched around her dresser and vanity for the piece of jewelry.

"Umm…didn't you take it off when you had to play that dog this morning?" Tawni said as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Yeah." Sonny said as she tried to remember. "And I put it…in the bowl by the door!" Sonny ran as fast as she could to the door on Tawni's side of the room. She gently picked up a fine gold chain out of the pink bowl and put it around her neck. Then she adjusted the heart charm.

"Why did you need it so bad anyway?" Tawni questioned, still not looking away from the mirror.

"Chad is coming soon to pick me up for our date. He always smiles when he sees I'm wearing this." Sonny sighed as she picked up the heart locket and opened it. Inside was the inscription that Chad had included when he bought her the necklace.

My Heart is Forever Yours. Love Chad.

" Sonny, you never take the locket off unless you can't wear it for a sketch." Tawni told her love-struck friend.

"Exactly, that's why Chad's always smiling." Sonny said as she looked over Tawni's shoulder to see how she looked.

"Where's he taking you anyway?" Tawni asked, applying some lip gloss.

"I dunno. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"Do you think it'll have something to do with the kissing bet?" Tawni said turning around to face Sonny. Sonny stepped back so that she could sit on the arm of the couch.

"I hope so. He hasn't kissed me all day." Sonny pouted.

"Well if he can go until midnight you win." Tawni said, slightly disgusted that her friend actually wants to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper.

"But I don't know if **I** can go until midnight." The two girls were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't even notice Chad sneaking in through the door on Sonny's side of the room.

"Miss my kiss sunshine?" Chad whispered into Sonny's ear from behind, causing Sonny to jump slightly.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought you forgot."

"I could never forget you." Chad said sweetly looking into Sonny's brown eyes.

"Yuck!" Tawni said, the couple had completely forgotten about her. "You two are revolting. Can you just leave me so I can make myself look prettier then I already do?"

"Alright. See ya later Blondie." Chad said as he took Sonny's hand and guided her towards the door.

"Bye Tawni!" Sonny said brightly.

"Finally." Tawni said under her breath. She then turned back to look at her best friend, herself.

* * *

"Where are we going Chad?" Sonny asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"We're almost there." Chad said calmly. The two had been driving around for the last half an hour. Sonny was getting more and more bored. Five minutes later Chad pulled into a deserted parking lot.

"…The park?" Sonny asked as she got out of the car.

"Yes the park." Chad said. "I thought It'd be romantic to take a sunset stroll around the park."

"You sure? I don't like the look of those clouds." Sonny was looking up at the sky. Dark clouds were above them.

"I checked the weather before we left. We'll be fine." Chad told Sonny as he put his arm around her waist.

For the next hour the couple walked around laughing and talking. The only this wrong was that there was absolutely no lip contact. Sonny was starting to get seriously annoyed. Every time she tried to kiss Chad he would pull away and look up at the sky.

"Chad what is so interesting about the sky!" Sonny exclaimed, stopping.

"Nothing…" Chad looked up at the sky again and smiled.

"I sear Chad Dylan Cooper if you don't tell me right this…" Sonny was cut off by it suddenly starting to pour. It had suddenly turned into a freak rainstorm. Within a minute both teens were soaking wet. And Chad was still smiling.

"I know it's cliché but…" Chad yelled over the rain. He grabbed Sonny waist and pulled her forwards, crashing his lips onto hers. "I bet you'd never been kissed like that before." Chad smirked when he pulled away. Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and re-connected their lips. By the time they broke apart the rain was starting to let up. Chad took Sonny's hand in his own and they started walking towards Chad's car.

"You were right, that was very cliche." Sonny said smiling.

"I know, but it worked didn't it?" Chad countered.

Sonny sighed. "I can't wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N Once again sorry for hardly updating. I need inspiration to write this, the music I use for my one-shot inspirations won't do. Luckily it was raining all day today lol. I'll try to update soon, some time at the beginning of next week.**

**~Caitii~**


	5. Friday

**A/N This chapter is a little different then all the other's. Just saying.**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Friday-Kidnapped**

"Hey Tawni, can you come with me to the dressing room? I forgot my phone." Sonny said as her and Tawni were walking towards the So Random! parking lot. The girls had just finished there final rehearsal for the show the next night and were in a shopping mood. Therefore, they were on the way to the mall.

"How bout you go back, get your phone, and meet me at my car. Theirs is no way I'm walking all the way back to the dressing room." Tawni whined. Sonny just laughed and turned around and started walking back towards their shared dressing room. As soon as she was out of sight Tawni pulled out her phone and started texting someone.

Meanwhile Sonny was whistling as she walked towards the dressing room, thinking of all the clothes she was going to buy. Her thoughts took a turn towards Chad as she passed a Mackenzie Falls poster. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since yesterdays walk through the park. _Maybe he forgot about the bet._ Sonny thought, grinning like mad.

"What skit should I make him part of?" The comedian wondered as she finally got the her room and opened the door. Before she even had a chance to turn on the light she felt someone grab her from behind. Just when she was about to scream the hand of the stranger covered her mouth.

"Don't scream. You'll ruin it." Said a voice. It didn't sound like anyone Sonny knew. It was crackly and had a horror movie chill to it. The only thing she knew was that it was male. Sonny nodded into the darkness. Tears formed in her eyes. Once the stranger seemed sure she wouldn't scream he took his hand away from her mouth and Sonny felt a blindfold being put in front of her eyes. The stranger tied it up at the back and ran his hands down both sides of her body, sending shivers up her back.

"Now just let me guide you. Don't scream or I'll be forced to gag you." The stranger whispered into Sonny's ear. Another chill went through her body and he chuckled lightly. Whoever was doing this began to lead Sonny in the direction that she knew was out of the room.

_Okay if I remember right. Right now we are heading towards…the Mackenzie Falls lot! Maybe Chad is still around. Or anybody. Oh God I didn't even see Chad today._ Sonny thought frantically. Tears slid down her face.

"Please don't cry." The stranger's hand brushed the tears away, making Sonny just want to cry harder.

The pair walked outside and Sonny heard the Stranger open a car door. He gently guided her in and helped her put on the seat belt. Sonny waited as he walked around to the other side and got in. He pulled out of the parking lot and Sonny lost track of where they where. They drove for almost 10 minutes until Sonny felt the car stop. Once again she waited as he unbuckled his own seat belt and then hers and came around to her side to help her out. He walked her a few steps and then stopped. Sonny heard the jingle of key and the click of a door being unlocked. She was pushed inside and the door closed.

"Finally, your all mine." The stranger took Sonny's hands and put them above her head. She felt him step closer to her until they were touching. She could feel his breath on her face. Sonny suddenly felt the Stranger's lips on her own. For a moment she panicked but then slowly the panic subsided.

_This isn't so bad_ she thought. _It's almost like kissing Chad. Wait a second…Chad!_

Sonny turned her face away from the stranger's and pulled her hands away from his. She tore off the blindfold to see that her suspicions were correct.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! YOU…YOU…YOU JERK!!" Sonny screamed in her amused boyfriends face. "I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE, BUT NO IT WAS JUST STUID COOPER PLAYING A JOKE!!!"

Chad waited. "You done?" He asked. Sonny nodded, crossing her arms and glaring at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. "Okay. I didn't mean to scare you so much. I'm sorry I made you cry. But admit it that was one of the best kisses of your life._"_ The jerk just smiled at Sonny. After a few moments his smile faltered under the intensity of her glare.

"So what if it was. What's to stop me from dumping you right now? That had to be the meanest thing anyone has ever done to me." Sonny said. Chad frowned and wrapped his arms around Sonny, realizing that she was completely right.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. And as for you dumping me," The smile returned to Chad's face. "You love me too much." Sonny sighed.

"Fine your forgiven. But can you at least tell me how you did that creepy voice. I think that was the worst part."

"Oh naïve little Sonny." Chad said. "I'm an actor. I always have to change my voice." He said the last sentence in the creepy horror movie voice.

"Please never do that again." Sonny pleaded, hugging Chad.

"Anything for you Sunshine."

* * *

**A/N Okay quick advertisement here. I told my friend I'd do it. (LMAO CAITLIN) My friend edited this so whatever is in brackets is her. I just found out that there's a site just like fanfiction except that instead of stories having to go into a book, movie, show, etc category they go into genres and you can write about whatever. It's called fictionpress incase anyone wants to check it out.**


	6. Saturday

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. I had no idea what to put in for filler, so I'm really sorry. But its finally up and only 3 more chapters until its done. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Saturday-Beach**

"Sonny hurry up! You're taking more time then I do!" Chad shouted as he waited outside of Sonny's dressing room. Today he was taking her to the beach, kind of like an "I'm Sorry" for Friday's kiss. But right now Chad thought that Sonny was being late on purpose, just to piss him off.

"I'll be ready when I'm ready!" Sonny yelled back. Chad just sighed. He really should have though tout that kiss yesterday a little better. He knew he was going to pay for it every chance Sonny got.

"What a diva." Chad muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him this was the moment that Sonny decided to stick her head out the door.

"What did you say?" She questioned the blue-eyed boy in front of her, narrowing her eyes. Chad froze when he realized that Sonny heard him.

"Umm…That I have the most amazing, spectacular, smart, beautiful girlfriend in the whole world who has ever right to be mad at me." Chad tried. He knew Sonny wouldn't believe him but hopefully it would soften her up a bit.

"Well in that case I just said I have a push over for a boyfriend. But unfortunately I love him too much to want anything else." Sonny smiled and stepped out of the room. Chad grinned. Now that he knew that he was forgiven he wouldn't have flinch every time Sonny raised her hand.

"Ready to go?" Chad asked. As an answer Sonny grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall towards the Mackenzie Falls parking lot. The two got into Chad's convertible and drove off towards Sandy Shell Beach.

"So…" Chad said. He was so bad at small talk.

"What kind of kiss do you have for today? Is it going to scare me to death again?" Sonny laughed. Chad's brain momentarily froze. He'd forgotten to plan a kiss for today.

"Umm…Well I can't scare you cause that's already been done." Chad improvised. He'd been so focused on getting Sonny to forgive him that he forgot about the reason why he made her mad.

"Good, I don't think I'd be able to win this bet if I dumped you." Sonny giggled. Chad laughed with her; relieved she had completely forgiven him.

"Well here we are." He said as they pulled into the beaches parking lot. They got out and Sonny watched impatiently as Chad got some stuff out of the back.

"Hurry up Chad." She said in a fake whiney voice. "I want to go swimming."

"One minute sunshine." Chad said as he unloaded chairs and a picnic basket. He somehow managed to carry everything by himself and take Sonny's hand as the two walked along the beach looking for a spot.

"How about there?" Sonny pointed to a random spot.

"No. Too many families. Too many kids." Chad shuddered. Sonny just rolled her eyes at her over dramatic boyfriend.

"Fine how about here?" They were around the beach volleyball net. Teenagers were scattered everywhere in the surrounding area.

"Just no. I don't want some wanna-be tough guy coming to try and steal my girl." Accepting this reason Sonny lead Chad a little further down the beach.

"Okay. This is as far as I'm going. There is no one here so I don't want to hear you complain." Sonny crossed her arms challenging Chad to find something wrong.

"Fine. It's perfect." He dropped down what he was carrying. "Lets go swimming." Before Chad could finish his sentence Sonny was already racing down to the water. Chad took off after her. By the time he had run into the water Sonny had already dived in.

"This is as far as I'm going." Chad announced when he reached shoulder level.

"What? Afraid of the water Cooper?" Sonny smirked at her boyfriend.

"No. I just don't want to get my hair wet."

"Well then," Sonny said walking menacingly towards Chad, "I'm just going to _have_ to get it wet." Sonny suddenly started splashing Chad, soaking the part of him above the water.

"Your gonna pay for that Monroe."

The two spent a good part of the afternoon splashing each other and running around like immature children. It had turned into a water war, meaning it was every super-star for themselves.

"Chad, come out come out wherever you are…" Sonny was wading around the water, squinting around for any sign of Chad. It had been almost a full five minutes since his last attack. Suddenly Sonny felt something grab her legs, within seconds she was pulled down under the water.

Someone had grabbed Sonny and was now restraining her underwater. She felt something press against her lips and then she was being risen out of the water, a pair of strong arms carrying her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny screamed as soon as she had gulped down fresh air. He smiled triumphantly down at her.

"Did I do something Sunshine?" He asked trying to act clueless.

"I thought today's kiss didn't have anything to do with scaring the living daylights out of me!" Sonny continued to be angry.

"I said scaring you wouldn't be why the kiss is special. I just needed a way to get you underwater. Admit it, it was pretty creative." Chad laughed as he carried Sonny out of the water.

"Fine. It was creative. Just can you please promise me tomorrow will have nothing to do with making me think I'm going to die. Nothing at all."

"I promise." Chad dropped Sonny on her beach towel. He lied down beside her on his own towel and got ready to tan all afternoon. The gears in his mind turning as he thought of another kiss idea for the next day.

* * *

**A/N Lame I know but its been months since I updated and I felt guilty every time another person favorited, reviewed or alerted this story.**


	7. Sunday

**A/N Sorry its been forever. And that this chapter is insanely short. It's a challenge to make a kiss that take like 3 sentences into an entire chapter. I"m trying. And special announcement. There's a poll on my profile for this story. The viewers are going to choose who wins the contest. Sonny or Chad? You decide!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Sunday-Sweet**

"Your going to loose." Sonny sang as she skipped up to Chad and took his hand.

"You think so do you?" Chad casually slung his arm around his girlfriends' shoulders as the continued walking. "You obviously underestimate the awesomeness of Chad Dylan Cooper."

"In your dreams Cooper."

"Impossible. My dreams are all about you." Chad brushed off.

"Awww, the sweet side of Chad appears. How cute." Sonny said.

"I'm always sweet. You just choose to see the worst in me." Chad smirked. Sonny stopped walking for a moment and looked blankly at Chad. Then she promptly burst into laughter. Chad joined her.

"No matter what you think , your could probably be a comedian if you wanted to." Sonny stopped laughing long enough to look at her watch. "Oh shoot. I gotta go or I'll be late for rehearsal." She leaned forward to give her boyfriend a kiss but Chad leaped back.

"Nu-uh. NO kiss. Hugs are acceptable though." Chad said. Sonny laughed again as she propelled herself into his arms, knocking them both to the ground.

"Okay. I really gotta go now. Love you. Bye." Sonny got off and skipped down the hall towards her stage, totally unaware of the smirking Chad Dylan Cooper behind her back.

* * *

"Great rehearsal kids." Marshall clapped an hour later as they finished going over the last sketch.

"Yup. Totally was. Now Sonny and I have to go to our dressing room. Girl stuff." Tawni was able to get out as she grabbed Sonny and dragged her out the door, leaving their confused cast mates behind. Tawni didn't stop pulling until they were in their dressing room with the door shut.

"Okay spill. What was the kiss for today. I know you saw Chad this morning. Tawni demanded.

"He didn't kiss me." Sonny told her sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"WHAT!" Sonny covered her ears at her friends screech. "Either he's letting you win or he's run out of ideas. Oh I can't wait for Chad to be on So Random! We'll have to think up a super embarrassing sketch for him to star in. Like 'The adventure of Chicken Boy. Starring Chad Dylan Cooper!'"

"He might just- oh a text!" The mooing from Sonny's phone interrupted the two girls.

"Read it." Tawni said when she saw the confused look on Sonny's face.

"It says _Look in your bag for your kiss –Love Chad_"

"Your purse!" Tawni lunged for her cast mates purse and started digging through it, tossing out anything that was in her way. "Found it!" Tawni handed over a white envelope that had 'Love Chad' scrawled across it.

"Awww." Both girls sighed at the same time. Sonny opened the envelope and shook it into her hand. A Hershey's chocolate kiss fell out.

"There's as note." Sonny took off a little piece of paper that was taped to the kiss. _A kiss that's as sweet as you are._

"Awww!" Tawni exclaimed again.

"I told you I was sweet." A voice from behind them made the two girls jump. They turned and saw Chad leaning in the doorway on Tawni's side of the room. Sonny jumped up and practically ran into his arms.

"That" she pecked him on the lips. "was" peck "the" peck" sweetest" peck" thing" peck "ever!"

"Glad you liked it. Chad said, smiling. Then he leaned closer to whisper in Sonny's ear. But just wait until tomorrow.


	8. Monday Again

**Chapter 8- Monday Again**

_I won, I won, I won. Go me._ Chad sang in his head as he walked towards the Mackenzie Falls stage Monday morning, the Monday when his bet with Sonny was officially over. He had managed to kiss Sonny in some far out and romantic way everyday that weeks and was feeling very cocky at the moment.

"Your looking happy this morning." Portlyn noted as Chad walked past her whistling. "You already see Sonny?"

"Nope. I'm on my way to her dressing room but that has nothing to do with my mood. Today is the last day of out bet and I won." Chad continued walking past Portlyn. "I'll be back when I'm done rubbing it in her face."

"Chad wait!" Portlyn attempted to get her cast mates attention but he had already turned the corner towards the So Random stage. "Oh well. He'll figure it out eventually." She shrugged and went back to reading through the script for that week's episode.

* * *

"Hello Sunshine." Chad said as he entered Sonny's dressing room. "Would you happen to know what day it is?"

"Yes I would." Sonny smirked. "It's Monday."

"And what's happening today?"

"I believe it's when you lose our bet, but other then that nothing special."

"Your wrong." Chad said in a sing-song voice as he pulled Sonny into his arms. "I've already won. The week is over and I've followed all the rules. It's over. I _win_."

"Na-ah-ah." Sonny said, covering Chad's mouth when he leaned into kiss her. "Not so fast. Think of how many days are in a full week, then how many special kisses you've given me."

Chad's eyebrows rose in confusion. "There was the Surprise, the upside down one, the kiss in the rain, when I scared you and the Hershey's kiss. That's…" Chad's eyes flew open in realization.

"Six." Sonny finished. "And last I checked a week had _seven_ days."

"So I need to come up with a new kiss by the end of the day?" Chad clarified. He hadn't planned on needing to think of another kiss in such a short amount of time.

"Yup. Good luck to you. I need to go now though. Bye." Sonny quickly hugged him before exciting the room, leaving Chad alone with his thoughts.

"What other kiss can I do?" He asked the empty room.

* * *

"Chad you in here?" Sonny had just finished rehearsal and was wandering around the set of Mackenzie Falls looking for Chad.

"Hey Sonny. Chad's in his dressing room." Portlyn walked up to Sonny looking like she had just finished rehearsal. "He was distracted during rehearsal. The director sent him away for a while."

"Thanks Portlyn." Sonny hurried of in the direction of Chad's dressing room. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door with 'CDC' inside a star hung on it. "Chad open up." Sonny raised her fist to knock on the door but just as her knuckle tapped the door it creaked open.

_Weird._ Sonny thought. "Chad? Are you okay?" She called as she walked into the room. There was no answer. "Chad?"

Suddenly Sonny heard the door click shut behind her. She turned to see a slightly disheveled Chad leaning against the closed door, smirking.

"Chad you scared me." Sonny sighed in relief and walked towards her boyfriend. She stopped right in front of him. Chad pulled her into his arms so that they were face to face. He still hadn't stopped smirking.

"Hey sunshine." Chad's smirk grew. "You know you almost made me lose that bet this morning. But CDC doesn't let technicalities get in the way of what he wants. I over come them and win." Chad spun both he and Sonny around so Sonny was pinned between Chad and the door.

"Chad what have we discussed about referring to yourself in third person?" Sonny asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Chad raised his eyebrow in the 'are you serious' way. "I really don't care at the moment he said sounding slightly annoyed. "Your making it hard for me to win right now Sonny. All I can think about is kissing you right now. You have an unfair advantage."

"Just give in Chad. You know your not gonna win." Sonny taunted.

"Oh is that right?" Chad leaned in so his forehead was resting against Sonny's. "You don't know what I'm capable of Monroe." Sonny's eyes opened wider.

"Chad your actually kinda scaring me now." Sonny said in a small voice.

"Am I Sonny, am I really?" Chad leaned even closer, until his lips were millimeters away from Sonny's. "You know I love you Sunshine. I wouldn't hurt you." Chad leaned in and closed the space between their lips.

It was completely different then every other kiss Sonny had ever had. It was like a completely different person had taken over Chad. As soon as their lips connected Sonny saw fireworks, heard the hallelujah chorus, and felt her knees go weak. It was the single most mind blowing kiss Sonny had ever experienced, possibly anyone had ever experienced. She felt like she was being torn in two when Chad lips left hers.

"Wow." Was all Sonny was able to get out once Chad pulled away.

"Bet you've never been kissed like that Sunshine." Chad winked and sauntered over to the couch and sat down, putting his feet up on the table as he did so. Sonny followed and cuddled up next to him.

"Wow." Sonny repeated. "That was…wow." Chad just smirked as he put his arm around her.

"That was a one of a kind 'Wow' kiss by Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Too bad it's one of a kind, does that mean I'll never get you to kiss me like that again?" Sonny moved on before Chad could reply. "What was with the creepy acting? Was that really necessary?"

"Just trying to set the mood. It worked didn't it?" Chad raised a questioning eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Uh-huh." Sonny agreed. Suddenly she sat up, "Oh no! This means I lost and…"

"I won." Chad supplied helpfully. "So I guess tomorrow you'll have to go through with the consequence." Chad smiled. "Tomorrows gonna be a good day."

* * *

**A/N This is the official last Chapter of Crazy kisses. I'll be posting an epilogue sometime in the future but to make myself feel better this is the last actually Chapter. And just as a little announcement I seem to be addicting to updating my profile. I'm basically using it as a blog. It has the current statuses of all my stories and some info on future oneshots. Just thought I'd let you know if you wanna check it out.**


	9. Tomorrow

**A/N Drum roll please. Ladies and gentlemen. Writers and Readers. I give to you, the absolute final, last chapter of Crazy Kisses! Enjoy**

**

* * *

****Crazy Kisses**

**Chapter 9- Tomorrow**

"Common Sunshine." Chad said gleefully as he and Sonny walked into Condor Studios Tuesday morning. Chad had showed up bright and early at Sonny's house to pick her up, he wanted to make sure that he got all he could out of this reward.

"You know, if you were a nice person you wouldn't make me do this." Sonny complained as she walked beside Chad. "Knowing you though, you probably told everyone in the studio to say those words when they see us."

"You know what _Sonny_?" Chad stopped and smirked at his girlfriend. Sonny sighed and quickly pecked Chad on the lips. "This is gonna be a good day." He smiled and then continued with his point. "Anyway, I'm glad to know me well enough to know that's exactly what I did." Chad laughed at the wide-eyed expression on Sonny's face.

"Please tell me your joking."

"Sorry Sunshine." Chad smirked.

"Alright. That settles it. I'm going home before you make me embarrass myself even more." Sonny tried to turn around and run out the door but Chad grabbed her arm.

"Your not going anywhere _Sonny._" Once again Sonny quickly kissed him.

"Well if I can't go home then I'm staying away from you." Sonny turned on the spot and marched down the hall towards her dressing room.

"See ya later Sunshine!" Chad called after her retreating form.

"Good-bye!"

Chad chuckled and continued down the hall towards his own dressing room. Not going after her because even Chad Dylan Cooper knew when his girlfriend needed to be left alone.

* * *

The rest of Sonny's morning was bittersweet. From staying away from her boyfriend she wasn't forced to kiss him every time someone said her name. Yet on the other hand, she hadn't seen or kissed Chad since she had stormed off that morning.

"Miss Monroe." Sonny heard as she walked through the doors of the cafeteria during her lunch break. She whirled around to see her boss, Mr. Condor, along with his usual assortment of business type people.

"H-hello sir." Sonny stuttered, slightly scared. Mr. Condor had been on a war path lately, firing people and canceling shows left and right.

"I need to talk to you." Mr. Condor ignored Sonny's stuttering.

"What about sir?" Sonny asked as she followed her boss towards an open table.

"A casting director wants me to set him up with a young, talented actor who is easy to work with. You seem to have a good read of people so I wanted to ask your opinion on the actor I chose." Mr. Condor sat down and gestured to Sonny to do the same.

"Of course Sir. Who'd you have in mind?" Just as the words came out of Sonny's mouth she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the smiling face of Chad.

"Mr. Condor, my man." Chad looked worriedly between his boss and his girlfriend. "What are you two talking about? Hopefully not canceling everyone's favorite comedy show. Because that would be such a shame and a waste of-"

"We are discussing casting options." Mr. Condor cut Chad off. He then turned to Sonny. "So what do you think of Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper here? Think he's easy enough to get along with?" Sonny was about to answer when she heard Chad quietly snickering above her. She looked up and caught his eye, wondering why on earth he would break into a laughing fit in front of their boss. Suddenly, she remembered the bet and what happens when someone says Chad's full name.

"I am completely and hopelessly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny blushed at her own words. Her blush deepened at the confused look on Mr. Condor's face.

"Alright. I'll be sure to take that into consideration. Thank you. Good day you two." Mr. Condor said as he rose up from his seat. He exited the room quickly, his business posse materializing around him. Chad took his hand off of Sonny's shoulder and took Mr. Condor's previously occupied seat, still laughing slightly.

"I hate you." Sonny said crossing her arms, still embarrassed.

"You love me Sunshine." Chad said with certainty.

"I'm never kissing you again." Sonny changed tactics. Chad took one look at his girlfriend and smirked.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

**A/N Annnnnnnnnnnnnd it's done. Officially. Over. Gone. Good-bye. This chapter is really short but I got across what I wanted to so it's all good. And I left it open for a sequel lol.**


End file.
